RCN Infinity
RCN Infinity (HHR-74610) Is an active duty ''Infinity-Class ''Heavy warship in the service of the Crysantheum Imperial Navy and in a wider part, the Crysantheum Empire. Nicknamed 'The Glaive of the West' due to her notoriety and fear throughout the land, she is the World's Longest and Largest warship. The Infinity has a total active crew compliment of 2,345. The first ship of her class, the Infinity was the test subject for many new and advanced weaponry and defensive systems, with the aim of its arsenal being rolled out throughout the fleet. As part of the Northern Fleet, she serves alongside the famous ''RCN Dreadnought ''and often co-operates with the old battleship on numerous excercises. The Infinity is registered at the home port of West Berlin, where it makes numerous stops for refueling and to give its crew shoreleave. Since her creation, she has been the Flagship of the Fleet, as well as the personal Flagship of Fleet Admiral Gerald Gardner. She is currently serving in the Northern Fleet, and conducts a number of weapon tests and war game simulations in order to test all her features and keep her systems in check. As of 1995, the Infinty has been transferred under the direct control of the Military High Command, as opposed to the Naval Command, this is likely due to the amount of High Yield Anti-Matter Warheads she currently carries. Design Originally, the Infinity was ordered as part of a set of high powered destroyers. However, due to increased funds from the Ministry of Defence, at the behest of Premier Horacio Smith, she was upgraded to that of a warship and many weapon scientists jumped at the chance to design a device to be equipped onto this new ship. In order to prevent design plans from falling into the hands of foreign agents, plans were highly classified under the name: ''Project RisingTides. ''During this time, the Ministry of Defence required all those involved in the design stage to sign an Oath of Secrecy, with the penalty of death imposed on anyone who leaked information about this vessel. Amongst the early technology implemented into the vessel, included: Triple Ablative Hull Armour, which was an experimental defense system, designed to absorb weapons fire and resist damage. Auto Responsive Deflector Armour, which was designed to activate as a 'Fourth Line of Defense' whenever the ship came under serious attack. The High Yield Proton Disrupter Cannon (HYPDC) was the most ambitious project, the weapon was said to be able to pierce 'Any material known to man' and delivered a precise beam that had the destructive yield equivalent to 25 Nuclear missiles. History Construction and Commissioning Construction of the RCN Infinity (Still known as Project HighTide) began on the 1st January 1985, at the Oakland Shipyards and was undertaken directly by the Ministry of Defence through private contractors who also swore the Oath of Secrecy. Following initial construction of the main hull, a highly sensitive mission was conducted to transport a Nuclear MK V reactor to the Shipyard, where it was directly equipped in order to begin wiring systems directly into it. At this point, an engineering crew was commissioned to maintain the reactor. Captain H. Reynolds was assigned to oversee all stages of construction and reported directly to the Minister of Defence. In 1986, the Ministry of Defence officially registered the ship with the registry (HHR-74610) and the name RCN Infinity was given to the vessel. 1989 Financial Crisis During the Financial Crisis, there were concerns amongst senior Defense employees that construction of the vessel would be halted. Funding for Defence was suddenly slashed by the Minister of Finance in order to pour funds into public services, as a result, the Minister of Defence announced that construction would take a temporary halt until funding could be restored. In October after a reshuffle of the cabinet, the new Minister of Finance created a separate government fund in order to ensure the completion of the RCN Infinity. As a result, construction began again almost immediately. Completion and Launch In December, construction was officially declared complete and the vessel was ready for launch. Due to the sheer scale of the vessel, high winds during this month made the launch impractical. Thus, the Infinity was listed as "Active - In Dock" until winds died down in January. She was officially launched by Crown Prince Vixon and Premier James Black on the 2nd January 1990, and was placed on immediate test missions designed to test her numerous systems. Current status Since 1990, the Infinity has remained a part of the Northern Fleet, and has conducted numerous battle drills and war game simulations. Weapons tests are a default for the Infinity, of which it carries out every Friday. in 1994, the Infinity suffered a small fire on the aircraft deck, which was quickly dealt with. However, the vessel was brought into Dock for minor repairs. Command Officers Awards and Merits See Also Crysantheum Empire KNC Justinian